GOODBYE...........
by welty69
Summary: Major spoiler inside. One cuss word. Just one point of the game from my perspective. I hope you like....please review.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required.**

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

  


GOODBYE ...... 

A Final Fantasy 7 fan fiction. 

  


  


  


This contains a MAJOR spoiler....If you are playing the game for the first time, DO NOT read this story. I do not own any of the characters in FF7, squaresoft does. I am just putting my spin on a point in the game. A possible PG-13 rating for the use of one swear word. Bast**d

  


  


  


I killed her....not directly, but my hands might as well have been on the sword that impaled her. It was my job to protect her, and I...I failed. It wasn't for the money, for she paid me none. The deal was I be her bodyguard in exchange for one simple date. 

We did go on our date, at the Golden Saucer. since we were the 100th couple in the wonder square we got to help take part in an improvisational play. Something about a princess in distress, I don't remember much. I think Aeris had fun, and I think I almost ruined the play. She forgave me soon after. We then went to the monorail. It went all around the top of the Golden Saucer. We watched as they let loose the most impressive display of fireworks I had ever seen. 

  


  


Soon our date was over. But I had got a strange vibe from her. Did she like me? Did she love me? There was this weird triangle thing with Tifa and Aeris. And I was stuck in between the two of them, not knowing which way to go. To my childhood friend, Tifa, whom I was sure had some sort of feelings towards me. Or to Aeris, the shy young flower girl that I had sworn to protect with my life. 

  


  


She had to leave our little group to go stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet. We caught up with her later inside the Forgotten City. 

  


  


When we saw her I was so relieved. She looked so beautiful there kneeling on the small dais. Then the darkness washed over me. - Oh no, not again, not now!!- I couldn't control my self. I walked up to her slowly and raised my sword..... - she looks like she is praying. I must stop this, fight it!!- -AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!-

  


I almost killed her.... I was on the downswing when I finally got control and came to my senses. I backed away as slowly as I had come, when she moved. Her head raised, our eyes met. I could see myself in them. My...no, our future. Our life together, our children... was this what true love feels like? I noticed a beautiful white light framing her face, her green eyes radiated love. Then a shadow fell on her.

  


  


Sephiroth was falling down towards her with his sword drawn. NOOOO!!! I screamed, as the sword entered her body. Time seemed to slow as her body fell forward. I looked at Sephiroth, the smug bastard had the guts to smile as he retrieved his sword. I held her in my arms. He could have killed me had he wanted to, But he stood behind us to gloat.

  


" Don't worry." He said. " She will now become part of the planets energy"

  


"Why did you kill her?" I spat " She was nothing but pure goodness, and innocence. She will never again talk, laugh, cry.....or get angry."

  


"You mean you have feelings?" He asked sarcastically. "You are nothing but a puppet." Then like a coward he left.

  


- My fingers are tingling....my mouth is dry.... my eyes are burning....

  


He asked if I had feelings. I do have feelings. The two I feel the most now are love and hate.

  


I laid her body in a deep pond and watched as she sank below. The deeper she got, the brighter the heavenly halo around her was. Soon she disappeared. - So many people have died, my family, my friends, she is just one more, but she was special. I vow on Aeris's grave to take everything of value from Sephiroth. If the only thing he values is his life.... then so be it.-

  


  


Goodbye, sweet Aeris.....Goodbye.

  


  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: /Splash.html?316
   [2]: /Splash.html?315



End file.
